five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Family Freddy Featbear Pizza cz.22
Większość z was pewnie myśli o mojej opowieści jak o fajnym pomyśle (czyli komedio-horrorze o FNaFie), ale ta historia ma na prawdę głębszą fabułę. Nie jest czymś w stylu: wpadłam na pomysł, ciekawe czy się spodoba, ale nie ważne byle by było. O nie. Ja już mam zaplanowane 3 możliwe zakończenia, a może domyśle ich więcej. Tak sobie pomyślałam, że co jakiś czas będę dodawać jakiś obraz z easter eggiem albo bez. Na pewno : '''I'm stay here. ''' Kira S.M Poprzednia część: cz.21 _________________________________________________ "Na granicy z rzeczywistością" Maria i Tina wracały razem do domu. Szły ulicą która była dziwnie zatłoczona jak na szósztą rano musiały się dosłownie przepychać żeby przejść. Dziwne było też to, że wszyscy szli w przeciwną stronę niż one i do tego zdawali się być dziwnie nieobecni. Jakby ich w ogóle nie widzieli. W pewnym momencie miały również wrażenie, że czas zwalnia. Wyraźnie to widziały co nakłaniało je do stwierdzenia, że dzieje się to na prawdę. Spojżały na siebie, oby dwie zostały tak mocno potrącone, że się odwruciły. Kilka metrów dalej stała jakaś dziewczyna. Coś było z nią nie tak. Ludzie szli tak jakby celowo chcąc potrącić Marię i Tiną (ale nagle przestali), a ją omijali i to tak, że między nią a siostrami nikt nie stał. Jakby niewidzialne ściany ich powstrzymywały. Dziewczyna zdawała się być w tym samym wieku co siostry. Miała fioletową suknienke do kolan, czarne baletki, dłonie trzymała w czarnej bluzie z kapturem któy miała załorzony więc nie było widać jej twarzy. Miała również bladą skóre. Nie w takim sensie, że jasną czy jak kto woli nie opaloną. Bladą jak najczystrzy śnieg. Co chwila stawała się przezroczysta. W Marii i Tinie narastał niepokój. Nagle silny podmuch wiatru zciągnął z niej bluzę, ale w taki sposób, że ta zasłoniła ją całą nie pokazując twarzy. Kiedy ponownie bluza ją odsłoniłą nie było już dziewczyny. Na jej miejscy stała Dark Kitty z zakrwawionymi pazurami, kłami i ostrzem na końcu ogona po których jeszcze spływała krew. Dark Kitty podniosła lewą rękę i zaczeła zlizywać krew z pazurów pałając się tą chwilą, patrząc na siosrty. Usłyszały: Ja nie jestem dobra ani zła. ''Potem krótki śmiech. Zaczeły uciekać. Ludzie wokół nich nadal poruszali się w zwolnionym tępie, ale one już normalnie albo szybciej od innych. Co jakiś czas zaglądały za siebie. Dark Kitty stopniowo przyśpieszała dając im fory żeby zabawa zbyt szybko się nie skończyła. Chodnik zdawał się nie mieć końca. Był nie naturalnie długi i zatłoczony. W końcu zakręciły. Na kolejnym chodniku nikogo nie było. Był totalnie pusty, nie było ławek, lamp, a nawet śmieci po drodze nawet nie jeździły auta. Coś mówiło im żeby się ukryły. Wbiegły do pierwszego, lepszego sklepu, a dokładniej do dobrze znanego im miejsca. Był to sklep pani Joli miejsce do którego uwielbiały przychodzić w dzieciństwie. Zwłaszcza do działu ze słodzyczami. Nie miały jednak czasu na wspominki. Przypomniały sobie jednak, że WC da się zamknąć od środka. Szybko tam pobiegły i się zamknęły. - Co teraz robimy? - Tina. Szeptem. - Nie wiem - Maria. Tina była na prawdę zmęczona. Nie miała dobrej kondycji, szybko się męczyła i była ździwiona, że przebiegła taki kawał. Postanowiła umyć ręce. Odkręciąła kran, umyła ręce i opłukała twarz. Spojrzała na lustro i krzyknęła. Jej odbicie było blade, pół przezroczyste i z czarnymi oczami z białą źrenicą. Spoglądneła na kran który sam się odkręcił. Zamiast wody leciała krew. - Co się stało? - Maria. Tina zobaczyła, że z powrotem ma normalne odbicie. - Nie mam pojęcia - Tina Maria zakręciłą kran. W tem usłyszały kroki, i dźwięk jakby ktoś jeździł pazurami po ścianie. Towarzyszyło temu nucenie jakiejś piosenki której nie znały. Wstrzymały oddech. Dźwięki stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze. Szybko zgasiły światło. Światło z korytarza przebijało się do łazienki przez szparę pod dźwiami. Nagle zobaczyły dwa pionowe cienie nóg Dark Kitty. Zatrzymała się przed dźwiami. Oby dwie wstrzymały oddech. Czuły jakby spadł im z serca wielki kamień kiedy odeszła. Nie był to jednak czas żeby odpoczywać. Musiały jakoś uciec. Postanowiły wydostać się przez okno w WC w którym były. Na szczęście nie była to zbyt wielka wysokość. Tina z łatwością zeskoczyła kiedy jednak wychodziła Maria wiertło przewierciło się przez drzwi! Wiecie zapewne jakie. Przez dziurę zaglądneła Dark Kitty. Maria wyskoczyła jak poparzona zdążyła nawet zamknąć okno! Zaczeły ociekać wąskim, ciemnym zaułkiem. W którym ktoś złapał Tinę. - Maria! - zawołała Tina Napastnik zakrył usta Tiny. Maria odwruciła się i zobaczyła, że on chce poderżnąć jej siosterze gardło. Zanim jednak zdążył to zrobić Dark Kitty (która nie trudziął się otwieraniem okna tylko po prostu je wybiła) chwyciła go jedną ręką za głowę, podniosła i zaczeła powoli wbijać w nią swoje ostre pazury jak z masło. Siostry wykorzystały okazję i uciekły. Chwilę później skapneły się, że są znowu w pizzeri,ale wyglądała inaczej. Była bardziej... zaniedbana, brudna, zniszczona. Jakby od kilku lat nikt tu nie zaglądał. Szły dalej korytarzem. Po chwili dotarły do ogromnego pokoju gdzie na scenie stał Freddy, Bonnie i Chica. Następnie po swojej lewej stronie zobaczyły Foxy przed którym stała tabliczna z napisem: ''out of order. - Co tu się dzieje? - Maria - Nie mam pojęcia - Tina - Nie chcę waszej śmierci. - Co? Kto to? - Maria i Tina razem. Nie zdąrzyły się rozejrzeć bo Animatroniki je chwycił i zaczeły zaciągać zapewne wiecie gdzie. Do magazytu żeby wcisnąć je w kostium Freddyiego. Foxy przypadniem zadrapał dłoń Tiny swoim hakiem. Kiedy już tam się znalazły zobaczyły Golden Freddyiego. W każdej ręce trzymał maskę. Nie były to jednak maski Freddyiego ani żadnego innego z tej pizzeri. Podszedł do niego Springtrap. Ten podał mu jedną maskę i wspólnie założyli je siostrą. Golden Marii a Springtrap Tinie. Maria i Tina zamknęły oczy a kiedy je otworzyły siedziały na ławce na chodniku. - Teraz ja się pytam co to było? - powiedział zdyszana Tina. - Nie mów, że ci się to śniło? - To raczej nie był sen - Tina zobaczyła na swojej dłoni zadrapanie od haku Foxyiego. ______________________________________ I co Plushtrap the Small Springtrap lepiej? Człowieku jak jesteś uzależniony to idź do psychologa. Mogę pójść z tobą żeby było ci lżej. Mi też z resztą psycholog się przyda :D więc nie jesteś sam XD. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania